5th_cellfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremiah Slaczka
Jeremiah Slaczka is the CEO, Creative Director and Co-Founder of 5th Cell. He is the inventor of most of their games as well as the chairman of the company. Jeremiah is mostly known as the Director of The Scribblenauts and Drawn to life series. He is also known by his nickname "Miah". Biography As a boy Slaczka's goal was to be a comic book designer. However as he grew up this interest faded and grew out of comics. As he became older he was a big fan of The Earthbound and Zelda games. Slaczka met Tringali in a video games conference where they decided to start Square Enix a Xbox game company and started developing their first project. In late 2003 the company was turned down from not having enough experience with gaming to start on Xbox. The two then met Brett Caird and Marius Fahlbusch who helped them start 5th Cell and get the right technology to do so. The company joined with THQ Mobile who agreed to publish their first three games: Mini Poocha, Siege and SEAL Team. Two years later in 2005 THQ announced the company's transition to Nintendo Ds. A few months went by with the idea of having the player create their own character and creations in game in Jeremiah's mind eventually turning it into a drawing game called Drawn to life which took the next year to develop. Drawn to life turned out as a great seller and popular game but with a few mistakes. Slaczka then wanted to make a game entirely different from Drawn to life to show the company's range of ideas. First taking out the kid friendly parts of the game trying to get hardcore gamers instead. Slaczka thought of making a building mixed with battle game and started development on Lock's Quest. In 2009 Jeremiah announced that two years ago the team were looking for fame and played games such as Nintendogs and Brain Age that were great titles then deciding to make gameplay on their level. Jeremiah had a dream one night about solving puzzles through paintings in a Aztec temple. This inspired a puzzle game called Scribblenauts where the player would be given a magical notebook that could write anything to life. An example being: The women is stuck in ice write something to free her and then typing candle to break her free. Jeremiah soon read all the things wrong with the original Drawn to life and decided to make a sequel called Drawn to life: The Next Chapter where they would all be fixed. The team needed a publisher and felt that Warner Bros was the best one. Scribblenauts alongside the Drawn to life sequel were released in late 2009 and retrieved great sales as well as reviews putting Scribblenauts the Game Of The Year. Jeremiah saw Scribblenaut's popularity but alongside a few complaints about controls and ways to move the characters. Not wanting to let his fans down Slaczka made a sequel named Super Scribblenauts healing them. IPhone and Xbox fans asked 5th Cell for their games and Slaczka developed Scribblenauts Remix a collection of the two original games for IPhone and Rune oo Run an original title. Then they developed Hybrid an original game for the Xbox set in the far future. People got curious of the company's next title most hoping for a third Drawn to life game which however ended up as a new start to the Scribblenauts series making it allow the player to have infinite control called Scribblenauts Unlimited. Slaczka eventually released a sequel called Scribblenauts Unmasked about DC Super Heroes. In April 2013 the Drawn to life series rights were bought by 505 Games though Jeremiah hasn't said anything about it. Credited Jobs Mini Poocha: Art Director, Original Concept Creator Siege: Art Director, Original Concept Creator SEAL Team: Art Director, Original Concept Creator Drawn to life: Original Story, Art Director, Original Concept Creator Lock's Quest: Original Story, Art Director, Original Concept Creator Scribblenauts: Original Concept Creator Drawn to life: The Next Chapter: Written by and Original Concept Creator Super Scribblenauts: Original Concept Creator Run Roo Run: Designed By Hybrid: Original Concept Creator and Story Writer Scribblenauts Unlimited: Original Concept Creator, Story Writer and designer Scribblenauts Unmasked: Original Concept Creator, Story Writer and designer Family Slaczka has a wife named Kaori and a daughter who remains unnamed. Some say Mike and Heather from the Drawn to life series are named after two of his children as well as Maxwell from the Scribblenauts franchise. Trivia *Slaczka has said he looks up to Nintendo's Shigeru Miyamoto as an idol *It can also be noted Jeremiah has said he had an anxiety issue while developing Drawn to life